


Accade durante un venerdì sera

by Himawariiiiiii



Series: Don't threaten me (with a good time) [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve si accorge dell'uomo in giacca e cravatta la prima volta che, nella nuova scuola che frequenta Wade, va al colloquio coi professori. Come potrebbe non farlo, dopotutto? Entrambi sono gli unici padri presenti, e i restanti genitori, tutte madri più o meno apprensive, guardano entrambi gli adulti come se fossero due tagli di bistecca particolarmente pregiati.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In cui Steve ha Wade, Tony ha Peter, e involontariamente costruiscono una famiglia assieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accade durante un venerdì sera

Steve si accorge dell'uomo in giacca e cravatta la prima volta che, nella nuova scuola che frequenta Wade, va al colloquio coi professori. Come potrebbe non farlo, dopotutto? Entrambi sono gli unici padri presenti, e i restanti genitori, tutte madri più o meno apprensive, guardano entrambi gli adulti come se fossero due tagli di bistecca particolarmente pregiati.

L'uomo in giacca e cravatta sembra ignorare con non accorgersi degli sguardi, intento com'è a lavorare sul suo tablet mentre aspetta il suo turno; Steve, al contrario, sentendosi visibilmente a disagio, si siede su una delle sedie disponibili, di quelle formato bimbo che cigolano pericolosamente sotto il suo peso, e prende Wade in braccio per utilizzarlo un po' egoisticamente come scudo umano contro tutte quelle sgradite attenzioni. Il bambino si dimena e scalcia, urlando a piena voce tutto il suo disappunto, troppo abituato a fare quello che vuole per dargli retta subito, ma quando Steve gli porge di malagrazia il suo fumetto preferito, tace immediatamente e inizia a leggere in silenzio.

Li scambiano spesso per padre e figlio naturale, entrambi biondissimi e con gli occhi chiari, ma la realtà è ben diversa dalle apparenze. Vivono assieme da un paio di mesi, e solo recentemente, dopo momenti particolarmente difficili, Steve sta trovando un punto d'incontro con Wade, anche se pensa che la strada verso la reciproca comprensione sia lunga e veramente tortuosa. Conosce il passato burrascoso del bambino, costellato di violenza domestica e urla, e vorrebbe insegnargli che gridare e picchiare non sono gli unici modi per farsi ascoltare, ma non è sicuro di poter riuscire nel suo intento. Ci sono momenti durante i quali lo sente sulla sua stessa lunghezza d'onda, in cui Wade ascolta i suoi rimproveri e sembra capirli, quando riescono addirittura a comunicare più o meno civilmente, ma la maggior parte del tempo è un continuo scontrarsi, con Wade che urla e rovescia sedie e picchia ora il muro ora la scrivania (ma mai, mai ha provato a farlo con il suo papà adottivo), e a volte Steve sente di non avere la forza per reggere i ritmi estenuanti a cui viene sottoposto quotidianamente. Ha dovuto cambiare turni perché nessuna babysitter vuole ritornare dopo la prima volta che trascorre qualche ora con lui, e i mormorii dei vicini su quanto suo figlio sia “difficile” e “ _viziato_ ” certo non contribuiscono ad aumentare la sua fiducia in se stesso come genitore. Può già immaginare cosa gli diranno gli insegnanti dopo quell'ennesimo colloquio: “suo figlio è intelligente ma non si applica” “dobbiamo allontanarlo spesso perché è d'ostacolo agli altri bambini” “ha pensato di prendergli un insegnante di sostegno, signor Rogers?”. È in quei momenti che vorrebbe urlare con tutto se stesso che Wade è un bambino intelligentissimo e brillante, che è un appassionato di storia contemporanea proprio come lui, che ama cucire e curare il piccolo giardino dietro casa loro, che non ha bisogno di nessun insegnante di sostegno, e che allontanarlo dalla classe ogni volta è diseducativo, ma che potere può avere davanti al comportamento così manifestamente difficile di suo figlio?

Nessuno, ecco.

È assorto nei suoi pensieri quando l'uomo in giacca e cravatta si avvicina a loro e, esibendo il suo sorriso più smagliante, si presenta dal nulla. « Tony, molto piacere. » gli dice, come se l'avesse notato soltanto in quel momento. Steve, che vorrebbe insegnargli molto sull'educazione, si ritrova a mordersi la lingua e stringergli la mano con poco interesse, e presentarsi a sua volta.

Tony sta per aggiungere qualcosa, quando l'insegnante chiama il suo cognome. Solo in quel momento Steve si accorge che, appeso ai suoi pantaloni come se ne dipendesse il destino del mondo, un bambino minuto continua a guardare ora il padre ora il fumetto in mano a Wade. È di costituzione minuta, dai capelli castani e lo sguardo intelligente, ed è con molta fatica e un po' di persuasione che Tony riesce a convincerlo ad allontanarsi dalla sua gamba per prenderlo per mano.

Non hanno modo di scambiarsi altri convenevoli, e Steve ne sarebbe contento, se Tony, prima di andarsene, non infilasse fra le pagine del fumetto di suo figlio un biglietto da visita plastificato.

« Due papà soli contro il mondo. Chiamami, stasera, se hai voglia di parlare. » dice a bassa voce, prima di entrare nell'aula con il figlio a seguito.

 

*

 

Non avrebbe accettato di rivedere Tony l'indomani se la serata non fosse stata così disastrosa. Dopo un capriccio particolarmente frustrante, si è quasi ritrovato a tirare uno schiaffo a Wade; ha intravisto il terrore nei suoi occhi chiari, e gli è bastato questo a fargli abbassare il braccio. Si sente il peggiore dei mostri quando prende il bambino da terra e lo stringe a sé; lo sente tremare come una foglia sotto al suo tocco, e ci vogliono tutta la pazienza e la dolcezza di questo mondo per tranquillizzarlo e farsi perdonare per quella reazione esagerata.

È quasi mezzanotte quando mette Wade a letto e chiama Tony in fretta e furia, ma l'uomo gli risponde con una voce attiva e vispa, come se non stesse aspettando altro. Non sa cosa lo abbia spinto a farlo, se il desiderio di confrontarsi con un altro padre e sentirsi un po' meno inetto, o forse perché lo sguardo di Tony quella mattina gli aveva trasmesso più di quanto non sia riuscito a dire con le parole.

Dopo aver accompagnato l'indomani Wade a scuola, Steve fa colazione con Tony in un piccolo locale poco distante. Tony indossa un completo blu scuro scuro e gli occhiali da sole sul capo, e Steve si sente quasi a disagio con solo un paio di jeans e una felpa del mercato addosso. Da quando ha preso con sé Wade, curare il proprio abbigliamento è diventata l'ultima delle sue priorità, ma gli occhi celesti del suo nuovo amico brillano lo stesso di gioia sotto la tiepida luce primaverile, senza celare né malizia né giudizio, e il suo sorriso è così bello e luminoso che risveglia in lui dei sentimenti che credeva sepolti da tanto, troppo tempo.

Una volta dentro, Steve ordina uova strapazzate e caffelatte, mentre Tony, ridendo e flirtando con la cameriera, un cornetto con un'abbondante tazza di caffè freddo.

Quando rimangono da soli con la loro consumazione, è Tony a prendere per primo la parola. « Così, è un bel tipo, tuo figlio. Molto vivace. »

« Non– » cosa? _“Non è un mostro?”_ _“Non è come sembra?”_ Si schiarisce la gola, giocherellando con la tazza fra le mani. « È complicato. »

Tony sorseggia il caffè con espressione assorta. « Essere genitori lo è sempre. Essere genitori single – credimi – lo è ancora di più. »

Steve sorride sulla tazza di caffelatte. « Oh, come ti capisco. » Commenta, e sente il suo sorriso distendersi ulteriormente, perché allora aveva ragione, Tony _può_ capirlo.

Tony sembra sorpreso quanto lui. « Anche tu…? » inizia, dubbioso ma con una nota di speranza nella voce calda.

« Ho adottato Wade sei mesi e… » riflette un attimo, fa due conti, poi continua « venti giorni fa. Una sera i suoi vicini hanno chiamato in centrale – sono un poliziotto – e quando sono arrivato con la pattuglia… » non vuole ricordare ad alta voce quei dettagli, fin troppo nauseanti e dolorosi « quando l'ho visto, ho sentito _qualcosa_ , come un legame, e con qualche spintarella qua e là dopo una settimana ho firmato le carte dell'adozione. È assurdo e inspiegabile, ma… »

Tony sorride, ma più a se stesso che a Steve. « Ti capisco, invece. Quando ho visto Peter per la prima volta ho provato la stessa cosa. » Commenta, la voce improvvisamente più bassa, in un tono dolce e particolarmente intimo al tempo stesso. La gioia nei suoi occhi la vede riflessa anche nei propri, quando Wade gli porta un bel voto da scuola o gli disegna uno dei suoi scarabocchi da appendere al frigorifero, e si trova a sorridere a sua volta.

« Quindi anche tu hai…? »

« Adottato? No. Peter è figlio mio. Sua madre mi ha tenuto all'oscuro della sua esistenza fino a un paio di anni fa, quando mi sono trovato lei, il suo notaio e il bambino con una valigia sulla porta di casa. Doveva trasferirsi in Alaska per ricerche sul campo, e, almeno apparentemente, voleva che Peter vivesse un'infanzia più tranquilla. Secondo me se n'è sbattuta le palle e basta. » Aggiunge, acido.

« È dura. » Commenta, esitante. La realtà è che, semplicemente, la dichiarazione di Tony lo ha lasciato senza parole.

« Lo sarà sempre. Lo è ancora oggi, almeno per noi, ma piano piano si va avanti. Assieme. » Tony alza lo sguardo di nuovo e fissa un punto indefinito fuori dalla finestra. « Tutti i bambini hanno bisogno di cure e attenzioni, alcuni sono semplicemente più bisognosi di altri. Non lasciare che ti dicano che hai un figlio _strano_ , o _diverso_ , perché solo tu e il tuo bimbo conoscete la vostra storia e il vostro percorso assieme, e nessuno si deve permettere di giudicarvi. »

Steve, per la prima volta, guarda _davvero_ Tony, e sotto la patina fatta di aspetto curato e sorrisi ironici scorge un uomo sensibile, profondamente affezionato a suo figlio, un padre sincero ed equilibrato.

In quel momento, pensa di essersi un po' innamorato di lui.

 

*

 

Dopo un paio di mesi, Tony e Peter diventano una presenza fissa in casa di Steve. Tony si rivela un pessimo cuoco ma un eccezionale intrattenitore, e sono più le ore trascorse dai bambini ad ascoltare le allucinanti storie dietro le sue invenzioni piuttosto che quelle davanti alla televisione. Facendosi compagnia l'un l'altro, Peter acquista un po' più di sicurezza e Wade si fa, lentamente ma in modo inevitabile, più tranquillo ed equilibrato.

 

Le cene del venerdì sera diventano una piacevole abitudine: si ordina pizza tutti assieme, e la si mangia davanti a qualche gioco da tavolo particolare e coloratissimo. Puntualmente la partita viene rovinata da qualcosa, che siano i litigi fra Wade e Peter o la mano di Tony che “accidentalmente” viene scoperta a rubare soldi dalle casse del Monopoly, ma le risate sono tante e Steve pensa che neanche quando frequentava Sharon stava così bene con qualcuno.

Qualcosa fra Steve e Wade migliora – non sono che piccoli passi, giorno dopo giorno, ma sono lì, visibili agli occhi di tutti. Wade incomincia ad ascoltarlo un po' di più e a urlare di meno, trova in Tony un punto di forza e in Peter un modello comportamentale da cui prendere spunto, e quando per la prima volta, dopo un litigio, lo chiama _papà_ Steve quasi si mette a piangere dalla gioia.

Col passare del tempo, s'instaura una sorta di abitudine: Tony e Peter sono sempre più spesso a casa sua, e quando Peter chiede ad alta voce quando « torneremo a trovare Wade e papi Steve? », Steve capisce di essere incredibilmente, orribilmente, meravigliosamente fregato.

Tony sbianca visibilmente e si appoggia con la schiena al muro (il movimento è impercettibile, ma c'è), Wade scoppia in una risata fragorosa e Steve, che è sempre stato più un uomo d'azione che di parola, si avvicina a Tony e gli da un bacio sulla guancia.

« Andarsene? Perché non vi fermate per la notte, tu e papà? »

Wade e Peter festeggiano ballando in cerchio, e Tony, visibilmente scosso, guarda Steve con gli occhi ancora spalancati. « Quindi tu… io… noi…? » mormora, ancora appoggiato alla parete.

« Sì. Direi di sì. » risponde Steve con un sorriso.


End file.
